The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Users have similarly grown to expect better communications from home, work, and on the go. For example, users now expect faster connection speeds, increased bandwidth, better reliability, and greater availability from all types of communications networks. In many cases, the growth is driven by people looking to give up traditional communications schemes for the efficiency, effectiveness, and availability of new networks.
For example options for communications with a phone have not significantly improved with changing technology. Most communications with family members at home, assisted living centers, and senior centers are limited to legacy systems, such as answering machines and speaker phones. Many individuals would warmly embrace technologies and features that enhance communication with aging parents and other family members to ensure well being, security, and peace of mind. There is a need for enhanced features for Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), standard telephones, wireless data and voice networks, and other communications devices, mediums, and networks.